nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 67:Shadow VS Mewtwo
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today is the day that we see 2 ultimates do battle! Shadow, the (so-called) Ultimate Lifeform. and Mewtwo, the (so-called) Ultimate Pokemon. Which of these 2 ultimates is the better of the 2? Well... LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time:11:00 PM Mewtwo was just walking through the city wearing a hood. Shadow was standing by a wall, flipping a coin. Mewtwo walked past him and Shadow said "So, who are you"? Mewtwo turned and said "Do you not reconize me"? "I am the Ultimate Pokemon". Then Shadow laughed and said "WTF is a pokemon"? "Listen feline, I'm the only ultimate around here". Then Mewtwo smacked Shadow in the face with a shadow ball, knocking him back into a house. Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple as he said "Do not underestimate me". Then Shadow came back out of the house and said "Then let's see who is the true ultimate". Mewtwo nodded his head in agreement and threw off his hood. "Lets". Who are you rooting for? Mewtwo Shadow AND THE SURVEY SAYS... Mewtwo blasted a huge shadow ball that stunned Shadow. Then Mewtwo shot a ball of psychic energy that blasted Shadow flying back through a house. Then Shadow ran back out and kicked Mewtwo into the air, then he blasted Mewtwo with a chaos spear and knocked him into a car. Mewtwo got back up and said "You are not quite good enough rodent". Shadow turned super and said "Then let's see you do better feline". Shadow flew at and punched Mewtwo through 5 buildings and then slammed him down through a truck and 20 feet underground. Mewtwo got back up, injured, and said "Let's see just how powerful you really are rodent". Then Mewtwo became Mega Mewtwo X and flew up and punched Shadow flying into the next city. Then Mewtwo flew back over to fight him. Mewtwo landed a few feet away from Shadow and they both began to punch at each other, causing a shockwave as their fists collided. Then when Mewtwo went for an attack with his tail, Shadow dodged and punched him backwards. Mewtwo got up and left Mega X form. Shadow then ran out of time for super form and ran at Mewtwo, kicking him in the gut. Mewtwo was dizzy, but managed to use Disable, which stunned Shadow. Then Mewtwo flew back and turned into Mega Mewtwo Y. Shadow snapped out of the stun and began to flicker white. Mewtwo began to charge Psystrike and Shadow entered hyper form. Then Shadow yelled "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY AN INFERIOR BEING"! Mewtwo remained calm as Shadow ran up at him. Shadow placed all of his energy in this one punch, aimed at Mewtwo's face. Shadow's fist came to about 2 inches away from Mewtwo's face and then Mewtwo teleported out of the way. Mewtwo appeared behind Shadow and blasted Shadow with Psystrike. Shadow was knocked back to normal form and was injured. He made a ball of chaos energy and threw it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo reflected it back and Shadow was now dying. Shadow finally snapped out and lifted a semi truck. He threw it at Mewtwo and Mewtwo was knocked back into a building by it. Then Shadow entered dark form and yelled "THIS CITY WILL BE YOUR GRAVE"! Mewtwo suddenly pushed the truck back and had glowing purple eyes. "I am darkness, just in living form". Then the 2 ultimates prepared to face off for the last time. Shadow ran at Mewtwo and Mewtwo flew at Shadow. They collided head-on and knocked each other back. Then Mewtwo began to make a giant shadow ball. Shadow caught the ground as he flew back and then he pulled out the green chaos emerald. Mewtwo shot the giant shadow ball and Shadow yelled "CHAOS CONTROL"! Shadow stopped time and ran past the shadow ball and kicked Mewtwo in the face as time went back to normal, knocking Mewtwo back as the shadow ball blasted the semi-truck to pieces. Then Shadow created 2 chaos spears, one in each hand. Then Mewtwo got up and snarled. Shadow threw one and Mewtwo used his psychic energy to flip it back, Shadow threw the second chaos spear and ran at Mewtwo with his gun drawn. Mewtwo saw Shadow running at him and teleported out of the way, causing Shadow to run into the brick wall behind him. Shadow was dazed and dropped his gun. Mewtwo then turned into Mega Mewtwo X again. He pointed his hand at Shadow and said "Goodbye foolish hedgehog". Then Shadow turned bright red and said "You will crumble to my superior sheer force of will". Mewtwo launched Psystrike at Shadow while Shadow began running directly at it. Shadow ran at it and blasted right through it and aimed a punch at Mewtwo's face while Mewtwo aimed a shadow ball he had in his hand at Shadow's head. They blasted each other out of the air and fell. Then they both returned to normal form. Shadow got back up and said "Sorry feline, but... I'M THE COOLEST"! Then Mewtwo got back up and said "Your efforts are useless". Mewtwo began to lift everything in the area into the air. Then he levitated into the air along with all of the stuff. Shadow picked up his gun and jumped up after Mewtwo. Shadow began hopping from piece of debris to another piece of debris as he shot at Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo stopped the bullet and froze it there. Shadow kept firing at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo kept stopping the bullets. Shadow finally reached Mewtwo and tried to shoot him in the face. But Mewtwo released the bullets, which hit Shadow and knocked him down to the ground. Then Mewtwo floated down next to Shadow and floated backwards a little bit. Then Mewtwo dropped all of the debris on Shadow. Mewtwo crossed his arms and said "You were no match". Then Shadow broke out and was in chaos form (him and Silver are the only 2 that use it) He then said "This is it for you". Shadow made a ball of chaos energy and launched it at Mewtwo. Then Mewtwo teleported out of it's way and used psybeam. The beam knocked Shadow back as Mewtwo teleported behind him and whacked him with his tail. Shadow was knocked forward and Mewtwo teleported in front of him and slammed a shadow ball into Shadow's gut. Shadow flew back and left chaos form. He managed to stand, but was injured. "This... is... for... Maria'. said Shadow as he ran at Mewtwo. Mewtwo picked up the green chaos emerald and said "I wonder if this'll work for me"? "CHAOS CONTROL"! Then time stopped and Mewtwo flew over and landed in front of Shadow. Mewtwo turned into Mega Mewtwo X and launched Psystrike at point-blank distance as time resumed. Shadow was blasted back as the force hit and then his mind began to break as the aftereffects took place. Shadow managed to still stand, but he couldn't even stand straight. He was wobbling from being tired out and confused. Mewtwo then said "And so tis is over". Then Mewtwo flew into the air and used telekinesis to lift an entire building out of the ground. He then let go of it and it began to crash down towards Shadow. Then after a bright light, all that's left of the city is Mewtwo sitting in a chair talking to Mew. "And that was how I beat Shadow the Hedgehog". KO! Reasoning: I'll say it again, these 2 were a close fight. Shadow may have the durability advantage, but Mewtwo wins in everything else. Let me explain it in detail. In pure strength, it's extremly close. But in Shadow's physical strength versus Mewtwo's psychic strength, Mewtwo is stronger. As in Pokemon the First Movie, the storm he created with his powers was capable of wiping out all life on Earth. And Earth is larger than Mobius, meaning that Mewtwo could destroy Mobius a bit easier than Earth. In speed, Shadow is a faster runner yes. But Mewtwo's teleportation is just like Goku's instant transmission. It's called instant for a reason. Durability is a fun one to talk about. While Shadow did in fact survive the fall from the Ark to Earth, it was confirmed by SEGA that he only survived due to fan demand. In other words, he was supposed to DIE from that. So I didn't count his fall from the Ark as a durability feat. While Mewtwo not only battled Mew to a standstill, but even battled Genesect to a standstill.(actually like all 5 Genesects in the movie) If Mewtwo can equal someone as fast as Genesect, I think it's reasonable to think he could at least give Shadow a nice run. Intelligence was the hardest to call. But Mewtwo does actaully lose this area since Shadow was created to have all this knowledge while Mewtwo had to learn all he knows. Skill is the closest of them all, but Mewtwo's psychic powers trumped anything Shadow had that could have killed him. Mewtwo could easily just rebound chaos spear and could reflect chaos blast back at Shadow. It looks like Mewtwo won this fight. Too bad Shadow couldn't foresee this loss. The Winner Is: Mewtwo NEXT TIME "Now that's what I call an entrance". Who is Liquid fighting? Well you'll find out on the next episode of OMB. See ya then.